Valkyrie dimension
Song Information Artist: Spriggan Composition/Arrangement: Spriggan (DJ YOSHITAKA) Video Type: Stage (X2→Present), Full (DDR II) BPM: 47-744 Length: 1:56 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II Lyrics Unknown except for indistinguishable samples of whispers in the song. Song Connections / Remixes *Valkyrie dimension is the Replicant D-action ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. The other six Replicant D-action songs include: **Sakura Sunrise by Ryu☆. **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE. **Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N. **New Decade by Sota F. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo. **POSSESSION by TAG underground. *Valkyrie dimension shares similarities with three DJ Yoshitaka songs: JOMANDA, Unicorn tail, and CONTRACT. *PARANOiA Revolution, a boss song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, shares similar endings with Valkyrie dimension, albeit shorter. *The ending structure of Valkyrie dimension is similar to that of Bad Maniacs from beatmaniaIIDX 17 SIRIUS. They share the same ending BPM (195), except that Valkyrie dimension doubles it up to 390 instead. Trivia *In Norse mythology, a valkyrie is a female soldier part of a group of other soldiers who decide which soldiers die in battle and which stay alive. *Valkyrie dimension is the 'final boss' song of DanceDanceRevolution X2. It is also the first song to have a special intro movie before the player plays it as an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. *Valkyrie dimension is accessed as an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE when the player has collected all 6 medals on Replicant D-action. Alternatively, it can be accessed as the final song in the VS REPLICANT course. As of February 23, 2011, it is fully unlocked. **The boss character of Valkyrie dimension is Dark Rinon, the boss of all Rinon clones. ***All six colored Rinon clones, including Dark Rinon herself, can be seen in the background video. **On DDR II, it returns as part of Replicant D-action. However, this time, it is not an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song considering the game's engine but an unlockable boss song instead. **On DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX and later, it is available by default. *Valkyrie dimension is DJ YOSHITAKA's first boss song for the DanceDanceRevolution series. *Spriggan's identity was revealed by DJ YOSHITAKA during the finals of KONAMI Arcade Championship 2011. *The ending portion for PARANOiA Revolution's Expert stepchart uses the last half of Valkyrie dimension's ending stream (first half for Doubles). *Valkyrie dimension was used as a Final Round song exclusive to the finalists of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. The real Final Round songs for KAC 2012 were: **PARANOIA survivor MAX **Pluto Relinquish **Tohoku EVOLVED **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION ***Valkyrie dimension's Challenge chart was used. *All of Valkyrie dimension's charts have (or are tied with for) the highest rated charts of their respective difficulties. *Valkyrie dimension is the first song to have a Beginner chart that has actual 8th note streams, and the first one rated Level 9 since Fascination ~eternal love mix~ from DDR SuperNOVA. As of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s Beginner charts are also rated Level 9. *Valkyrie dimension's BPM changes are as follows: **90→98→116→134→152→170→188→205→222→240→480→stop→744→stop→186→93→186→24 stops→186→93→744→186→stop→186→46.5→390. *Valkyrie dimension has the first Single Expert chart to be rated an 18 out of a maximum of 20, other than the location test version of the Expert chart for POSSESSION. **Valkyrie dimension also has the first and only (as of DDR 2013) Basic chart that is rated Level 13, as well as a Level 15 Single Difficult chart prior to the rerating of PARANOiA ~HADES~ on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. **It is also known to be the first DDR song with a Challenge chart that is rated a 19, the current highest rating of any chart in the series (despite the fact that people have made edits that are rated Level 20). The Single Challenge chart is especially infamous for having an 8th note stream at 480 BPM. *Valkyrie dimension is one of five songs with a Double Difficult chart rated Level 15. The other four are Anti-Matter, Pluto The First, PARANOiA ~HADES~, and Pluto Relinquish. **Valkyrie dimension is also one of four songs with a Double Expert chart rated Level 18. The other three are Pluto The First, PARANOiA Revolution, and Pluto Relinquish. ***This song is one of three songs to have both the highest rated Double Difficult chart and the highest rated Double Expert chart. The other two are Pluto Relinquish and Pluto the First. *Valkyrie dimension has a different album art in DDR II. The reason for this change is unknown. *Valkyrie dimension's charts currently have the highest Chaos value of all charts whose song is not composed or arranged by Naoki Maeda, as follows: **Beginner: 37.6. Also the current highest of any Beginner chart, beating CHAOS's 25.9. **Single Basic: 74.8 **Single Difficult: 110 **Single Expert: 143.2 **Single Challenge: 154.1 **Double Basic: 86 **Double Difficult: 112.3 **Double Expert: 141.8 **Double Challenge: 160.2 *Valkyrie dimension's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. *Valkyrie dimension's Beginner chart has 253 notes, the second highest of any Beginner chart to a non-long version of a song, only topped by Elemental Creation's 285. *Valkyrie dimension's Single Expert and Single Challenge charts share a section of their charts, but they are placed at different sections of the song and are Mirrored from each other. **In Single Expert, the section starts right after the long Freeze after the 24 stops up until about 3 measures after. In Single Challenge, the section starts right after the long Freeze arrow at the beginning of the song and ends about a measure before the 3 8th note jumps. Gallery Valkyrie dimension.png|DDR X2 album art. Valkyrie dimension (DDR II).png|DDR II album art. Dark Rinon.png|Dark Rinon in the intro movie when Valkyrie dimension is played as an Encore Extra Stage. RDa Pink Stage.png|The pink dance stage used exclusively for Valkyrie dimension. Also shown is Dark Rinon (left) as a boss character vs Rage (right). Background Video Encore Extra Stage Intro Video Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DJ Yoshitaka Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:DDR II Songs Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs